Nos sobró la ropa
by TemariAckerman06
Summary: Ambos fueron unos hipócritas. Cuando quisieron darse cuenta ya estaban inmersos en un universo paralelo del que ya no podían escapar. No podían estar separados, aunque les costase decirlo en voz alta. Les sobró la ropa, sí, pero les faltó razón. No se esconderían más, daba igual que pasara. A pesar de que... bajo aquella luz de una noche loca, las mentiras sabían mejor. [Lemon]


_**Aquí traigo un One-Shot ShikaTema... ¿o no? Muajajajaja:3**_

 _ **Os explico: mi cantante y artista favorita por encima de todos es Malú. Es mi puta ídolo. Ha sacado nuevo disco con doce hermosas e increíbles canciones, éste se llama "Caos".**_

 _ **Así que a parte de que os invito a que lo escuchéis, os dejo este One Shot sobre una de sus canciones y una de mis favoritas del disco.**_

 _ **Naruto le pertenece a Masashi Kishimoto.**_

 _ **Este fic se sitúa un año después de la guerra, por lo que es obvio que no tienen el outfit ni los peinados que tenían en The Last. Aquí deduje que Shikamaru tenía 17 y Temari 20.**_

 _ **La canción será**_ _Nos sobró la ropa – Malú._ _ **No lo considero un song-fic, aunque pondré trozos de la canción, pero que sepáis que este fic esta basado en esta canción. Rated M:3**_

 _ **Que os guste.**_

* * *

 **S** _&_ **T**

* * *

.

.

 **Nos sobró la ropa**

.

.

No debía estar allí; lo sabía.

Konoha era un reclamo de turismo pasado un año de la guerra, demasiado tentador como para no ir. Pero ese no era su caso; ella había venido de Suna para entregar unos papeles a la Hokage y a visitar a sus amigos… y a su novio. ¿Por qué esconderlo? Su novio era un gran tipo y no solo eso, también era un gran Shinobi.

Temari se sentía orgullosa de tenerlo como novio.

Aunque esto no parecía ser el problema —y no lo era—, pero para ella de una manera relacionada con su visita a Konoha lo era. Ella no debía estar allí, debía estar con sus amigos de Konoha —a quienes ya había visto; por ende, no tenía sentido ir de nuevo con ellos, que se encontraban terminando de comer en Yahiniku Q.—. Por tanto era obvio con quien debía estar, sí, ella tendría que estar ahora con su novio.

Él tendría que ser quien la acompañara, ella tenía que ser quien daría con él un paseo por la Hoja para después cenar e ir a dormir a su casa. Sí, todo aquello debía de estar pasando en aquel momento… solo que ella se había colado en un piso —del cual conocía al propietario— para verle a _él_.

Tenía esa necesidad, le era imposible evitarlo. Quería saber como se encontraba, si todo había ido mejor tras la muerte de ese amigo suyo… Neji Hyuga. Y más muertes que tuvo la desgracia de sufrir —ya que ella estaba segura que la de Neji solo había sido una muerte menos importante que otra que le atacó _directamente_ —. Suspiró y dejó el abanico en la pared cercana a la puerta.

Iba vestida con la indumentaria que llevaba en la mayoría de las reuniones con los Kages, aquella en la que destacaba por la elegancia y sensualidad que parecían ocultas —pero que sus piernas demostraban que era algo muy real.

Sonrió al ver la mesa del salón-cocina, sabiendo que era muy propio de él no tener decorado nada. Observó las paredes del piso, viendo que solo en las estanterías las fotos de él con sus padres, su maestro, sus amigos y otra gente que consideraba de su familia. Tocó una de esas fotos y sonrió, en verdad aquella sonrisa que él portaba cuando estaba cerca de los que quería la obligaba a sonreír.

Era igual de hermoso tanto por dentro como por fuera; no era difícil descubrir eso.

Volvió la vista a la mesa, pensando que alguna vez podría poner algo que le diera más vida su piso. Ella podría traerle cosas hermosas de Suna, pero seguro que él no las aceptaría; dudaba si diría su ya tan famosa frase o usaba su inútil machismo como excusa. Aunque había algo que le era imposible negar: Konoha también tenía cosas hermosas. Pero de él se esperaba esta sosería* a la hora de la decoración de su piso.

 _Sé muy bien que no hay flores en la mesa,_

 _Nadie vino a hablar de amor._

—Existen las puertas, mujer problemática.

Ella sonrió, dándose la vuelta y mirándolo.

—Siempre me gustaron mas las ventanas, vago.

Shikamaru sonrió levemente, observándola con atención. Hacia meses que no la veía, y demonios, ¿por qué era tan hermosa? ¿Por qué demonios no podía solo olvidarse de ella? Se supone que se había olvidado de ella, que la guerra había borrado las últimas marcas que le quedaron de ella, de sus sonrisas, de sus ojos y de sus besos. Pero al parecer seguía igual de enamorado de ella que desde hacia 2 años.

Habían mantenido una relación antes de la guerra, en la que se veía como ambos se querían —aunque ninguno de los dos se atrevió a demostrarlo abiertamente—. Quizás esa fue la razón de que meses antes de la guerra cortasen sin problemas. Y justo pasados unos meses del fin de la misma ella comenzó a salir con… _ese_. Casi iban a cumplir un año juntos, y en cuanto él se enteró de su relación dijo lo que todos esperaban: _"que problemático, me alegro por ambos"._

Nadie excepto Chouji supo que la noche de ese día se fue al bosque Nara y lloró, porque en el momento en que _su novio_ le había besado sabía que Temari también le correspondía. Y él se maldecía, porque había tardado demasiado en darse cuenta de lo que sentía. Y ahora, verla meses después de aquello —aun con la idea de que su marcha por unos meses a Suna le harían olvidarla—, fue un golpe de realidad.

 _Jamás se olvidaría de ella._

Suspiró, acariciándose la nuca mientras apartaba la mirada. Intentando ocultar su sonrojo. _Maldita mujer._ Ella levantó ambas cejas, mirándolo extrañada. ¿Y ahora que se supone que le pasaba?

—¿Qué haces aquí, Temari?

—Venía a visitarte. Me preguntaba como estarías, aunque…

—Deberías llamar, no soy tu novio como para que entres en mi casa por la ventana.

Expresó, dándose la vuelta hacia la cocina. Necesitaba otra botella de sake; era la segunda que se tomaba ya. Temari lo miró sin palabras, no solo estaba sorprendida porque le hubiera dicho eso, sino que ese vago había osado interrumpirla.

—¿Que se supone que te ocurre, idiota? ¡Encima de que me preocupo por ti! —Exigió saber, mirándolo con manos en la cintura dando unos pasos hacia él.

—No te pedí que te preocuparas por mí —la dijo bebiendo después de la botella de sake—. Que problemática.

Ella frunció el ceño y, furiosa, se acercó a él tomándolo del chaleco. Su mirada no permitía mas dudas.

—No me cabrees, Shikamaru. ¿Qué demonios te pasa? ¿¡Me preocupo por tu maldito trasero y me respondes así!? —Bien, quizás había bebido un poco y eso se estaba reflejando en sus palabras.

Ino y Sakura eran un gran problema con la bebida, deberían mirárselo; ella no solía emborracharse, pero tampoco bebía mas de lo normal —cosa que días como hoy agradecía—. Ambos se miraron a los ojos, Temari quería una jodida respuesta y Shikamaru quería olvidarla —o quizás solo la quería a ella.

 _Lo miré esperando una respuesta pero solo me besó._

Sin haberlo esperado, ni por supuesto planeado, los labios del Nara se posaron sobre los de la Sabaku No, dejando a ésta con los ojos bien abiertos y sin palabras. Sintió como él la besaba con ganas, para intentar que ella no se alejara aun. _No la permitiría alejarse._ Posó una de sus manos sobre una de las mejillas de la rubia, frenando el nivel del beso, haciéndolo mas lento y disfrutando de él.

Temari por su parte estaba estática, observaba como intentaba obligar a su cuerpo a no corresponderle, pero aquello era en vano. Sus labios se movían por sí solos —quizás porque, aunque no quería reconocerlo, había extrañado demasiado aquello—. Observó a su izquierda como la botella de sake que él estaba bebiendo estaba ahora tumbada sobre la encimera, rodando ligeramente mientras que de esa manera caía el poco de sake que quedaba en su interior.

Observando el final de la botella se dio cuenta que él de nuevo estaba ahí, junto a ella, que aquello era algo que había deseado, que había añorado —reconocía que desde hace mucho más de lo que quería pensar—. Y que por continuar en aquella mentira se negaba a sí misma lo que sentía. Cuando se separó, la hermana del Kazekage cerró los ojos y suspiró; _ya no más_.

—Temari yo… —el pelinegro abrió los ojos. Y aunque el verla a ella con los mismos cerrados le obligó a posar una mano sobre la encimera, debido al ramalazo de deseo que había sentido, se negó a él mismo aquello; ella no lo amaba— lo siento, no debí… besarte. Pero solo quería…

 _Cuando vi el final de la botella,_

 _Comprendí que hay momentos que no esperan_

Pero antes de que pudiera decir más, las manos de la Jounin tiraron de su chaleco hacia abajo, obligándole a besarla de nuevo; está vez la rubia estaba muy consciente de lo que hacia. Quería besarlo. Quería llevarlo con ella a la cama.

 _Maldición, lo quería; claro que lo hacía._

Lo arrastró, obligándole a andar de espaldas mientras lo besaba y se deshacía de su chaleco. Shikamaru no sabía que demonios ocurría ahora mismo en la cabeza de esa mujer, pero no podía parar; no podía frenar lo que deseaba desde hacia meses —lo que no dejaba de recordar—. El chaleco voló hacia algún lado del salón mientras Shikamaru entró con ella en su habitación y la tumbó en la cama, posando una mano bajo su cabeza; dejándola con delicadeza sobre la cama.

Ambos se apartaron de los labios del otro, manteniendo el silencio y escuchando las respiraciones aceleradas de ambos. Se miraron a los ojos, deseando que aquello no pasara; imaginando que ninguno de los dos lo quería.

 _Pero la verdad era que ambos lo deseaban._

—Kiba es…

—Lo sé, créeme que sé quien es mi novio —respondió ella, sincera y cortante.

—También es mi amigo.

Ella suspiró, _¿por qué tendría que haber sido tan hipócrita?_ Él se maldijo, _¿por qué no actuó antes? Había sido un verdadero idiota._

—Lo siento... —ella iba a decir que se iba su hotel, porque en verdad aquello no estaba bien; ni era justo para ninguno, maldición. Sus impulsos no estaban de su lado.

—Yo también… —susurró pensativo Shikamaru; _estaba perdido de nuevo._

De nuevo los labios de él le impidieron hablar, y está vez ella supo que le sería imposible apartarse de él. No sería capaz de resistirse a él. ¿Por qué quien sería capaz de hacerlo ante la persona que quería? Le devolvió el beso, mordiéndole los labios y sonriendo al ver la cara molesta de él. Shikamaru bufó, también divertido, y la besó posando sus manos en la cintura de ella.

Temari solo le siguió, apretando el polo de él, porque no podía negarse mas a él.

 _Y dejándome llevar por la marea navegué en su habitación._

Esa no era la primera vez para ninguno de los dos. Ambos ya lo habían hecho antes de la guerra; y vaya si aun lo recordaban. Aquello les mataba, les obligaba a besarse con mas pasión, a rodar por la cama mientras se sacaban las prendas a trompicones. Temari acabó encima de él en ropa interior. Orgullosa, levantó una ceja mientras pasaba las manos por el pecho del chico, encontrando la situación divertida. Viendo como él se mordía el labio inferior mientras pasaba las manos por sus piernas, recorriéndolas con lentitud.

—Deberías irte.

—Sí, debería —sintió como el Nara impedía cualquier movimiento posando sus manos en su trasero; apretándolo. Ella suspiró—: estamos bebidos, Shikamaru, lo que hagamos quizás no seamos nosotros mismos. Deberíamos… ¡eh!

Él se dio la vuelta con ella, posando su espalda en la cama. Negó con la cabeza, comenzando a besar su cuello.

—Temari, no quiero que te vayas; no está noche.

—Tengo novio, Shikamaru —dijo comenzando a respirar acelerada—, y simplemente no puedo hacerle esto. ¿Comprendes? No puedo quedarme. Así que apártate…

Él negó de nuevo con la cabeza, comenzando a darle cortos besos en los labios. Tras unos cuantos se apartó y posó su frente contra la de ella.

—Yo tampoco quiero hacerle esto a Kiba, es mi amigo. Pero ya no seré mas un cobarde, no seré más un hipócrita.

La hermana del Kazekage cerró los ojos por unos segundos, abriéndolos y dirigiendo sus manos al pelo de él, quitándole la coleta; su pelo suelto le encantaba. Él la imitó, quitándole las coletas y posteriormente desatándole su banda ninja.

—Entonces es obvio lo que tienes que hacer, mujer —terminó por decirle el Nara.

—Sí, lo es… —Temari se sentó; Shikamaru se quedó de rodillas, a cada lado de sus piernas. Ambos se quedaron mirándose a los ojos, aquello era _demasiado—_. Shikamaru, te odio.

—Eres la mujer más problemática de mi vida, lo idóneo es que te odie también.

Sus orbes miraron los labios del otro, y sin poder evitarlo se fueron acercando. Justo antes de besarse de nuevo, un susurro de la Sabaku No hizo sonreír al joven.

—Definitivamente te odio, Shikamaru.

 _Nos faltó razón nos sobró la ropa_

 _Nos venció el alcohol todo se incendió_

 _Bajo aquella luz de una noche loca,_

 _Las mentiras sabían mejor, sabían mejor_

…

Los primeros rayos del Sol iluminaron aquella habitación, obligando a una mujer rubia a abrir y a cerrar sus ojos un par de veces, intentando acostumbrase a aquella molesta luz. Tras un tiempo lo consiguió y abriendo los ojos se sintió rodeada desde la espalda por unos brazos y atrapada por unas piernas, situación que hacia mucho que añoraba. Suspiró, quitando las manos de su cintura y girándose hacia él; mordiéndose el labio por la situación.

De nuevo él y ella habían caído el uno por el otro. Otra vez, cuando ya parecía que no se repetiría. _¡Ella tenía novio maldición!_ Temari chasqueó los dientes, pasando su mano con suavidad por la cara de él, sin intención de despertarlo pero disfrutando de su piel. Era irónico haber estado con él la noche anterior, haberse acostado con él y después haber dormido junto a él… _soñar también con él._

Necesitaba que una marioneta de Kankuro le cayese encima; Shikamaru se le había metido en la piel.

Se dio la vuelta, sentándose en la cama. Las sabanas ya no cubrían su desnudez, ni tampoco impedían que recordase… al igual que los momentos pasados la noche anterior le era imposible olvidarlos.

— _¿Estás cómodo?_

— _Muchísimo mujer, encontré un buen lugar para dormir._

 _Ella levantó ambas cejas, y alzó la cabeza de él de sus pechos; solo esperaba que el muy idiota no pensara…_

— _No me mires así —continuo—, es broma mujer; maldición, ¿cómo iba a dormirme?_

 _Ella se encogió de hombros mientras lo atraía de nuevo hacia ella —aun Temari continuaba con su espalda en la cama— comenzando a besar el cuello de él, a la vez que una de sus manos resbalaba por su pecho._

— _Eres un vago, ya me espero cualquier cosa de ti, Shikamaru._

— _Tsk, mujer, me subestimas. Siempre estás igual, que proble…_

 _Ella sonrió, escuchándolo gemir cuando tomó su miembro en su mano. Él la miró con los ojos nublados, deseosos de ella. Tanto que llevó las manos a la espalda de la rubia, deshaciéndose del sujetador —soltando ella la mano de su miembro por los segundos necesarios— y tirándolo a cualquier lado._

— _¿Nervioso por alguna razón, Nara?_

 _Él la miró con una ceja levantada, posando su mano derecha en el pecho izquierdo de ella. Notaba la mano de ella en su sexo… demonios, la quería._

— _Hacia tiempo que no me llamabas por mi apellido…_

— _Supongo que hasta tú maduras, bebé llorón._

 _Shikamaru, molesto, bufó al ver la sonrisa orgullosa de ella y bajo su boca al pecho derecho de la mujer._

— _Que mujer mas problemática eres, pagaras por eso._

 _Ella comenzó a mover la mano en el miembro del joven, provocando que éste mordiera su pecho; conteniendo de aquella manera el placer provocado por la maldita mano de ella, que sabía moverse de manera maravillosa. Ella gimió, deseosa de sentirlo._

— _¿Sí? ¿A que esperas, pues?_

 _Ambos sonrieron y Shikamaru comenzó a encargarse de los pechos de la mujer, mordiendo uno y besando el otro, mientras que ella solo gemía a la vez que no desatendía su miembro._

Temari posó una de sus manos en su cabeza, maldiciéndose por ser tan débil —aunque sin evitar que la felicidad inundase su pecho al recordar la noche anterior—. Sería idiota, _¡una mujer como ella, haciendo aquello!_ El amor daba asco. Suspiró, levantándose y obligándose a posar una de sus manos en la pared, intentando mantenerse de pie sin temblar. Echó su vista hacia el Nara, ahora dormido boca abajo y con la sabana casi dejando al descubierto su trasero. La sonrisa se instauró en sus labios.

Rápidamente la borró, negando con la cabeza y buscando se ropa interior para ponérsela después. Buscó su camiseta de rejilla, sus medias y se las puso junto a su camiseta y sus short. Tomó sus coleteros de la mesilla y se miró al espejo de la habitación mientras acababa de hacerse sus cuatro coletas. Posteriormente se puso su banda de Suna y sus sandalias Ninja.

Se dirigió hacia la salida de la habitación pero se paró en el umbral de la puerta, y maldiciéndose, tomó un papel y una pluma, escribiendo un último mensaje: _"odio ser una mentirosa, ¿sabías?"._ Le dejo el papel en la mesa del salón-cocina y tomó su abanico al lado de la puerta, enfundándoselo. Salió de allí por donde había entrado: por la ventana, sin cerrar su puerta y lamentándose no haber actuado antes.

 _Desperté con su nombre en la cabeza, pero tuve que olvidar._

 _Me marché pero no cerré la puerta, no lo quise despertar._

 _Le dejé un adiós sobre la mesa me llevé un lo siento de ida y vuelta_

 _Y dejándome llevar por la marea evité mirar atrás._

…

Andaba por la aldea sin rumbo fijo, sin saber ni tan siquiera donde ir. La cabeza le dolía, y no solo porque tenía una mínima resaca, sino por todo lo ocurrido; por sentirse una idiota que se negaba a aceptar la realidad. Entonces notó como alguien la abrazaba por detrás, se tensó al instante y aunque quiso quitárselo de encima, la voz del joven la hizo sentirse aun peor.

 _Y entre tantas dudas hoy prefiero despertar sin hacer preguntas._

—¡Me alegro de verte, Temari, supe que ayer habías llegado! Pero después de la cena con las chicas ninguna de ellas te vio. Y mira que te estuve buscando, pero no te encontré.

Ella se giró, recibiendo un beso de él que no fue capaz de corresponder, pero él no tuvo conciencia de la frialdad de ella. La rubia levantó una ceja.

—¿Y Akamaru?

—Oh está enfermo. Si ayer hubiera estado bien, te hubiera encontrado porque supuse que no estabas en el hotel; sino te hubiera encontrado.

—Ya veo…estaba…

—¡Hey, Shikamaru! ¿Sabías que Temari llegó ayer?

Ella se dio la vuelta, siendo interrumpida por Kiba. Observó entonces a aquel vago de nuevo, con las manos en los bolsillos y mirándola con una sonrisa de medio lado.

—No, ahora me entero de que llegó. Bienvenida a Konoha, problemática.

—Espero que seas menos vago desde la última vez que te vi —dijo ella, sin ocultar su sonrisa.

—¡Sigue siéndolo, Temari! Pero bueno, no dudo que pueda cambiar.

—Tsk, que problemático —susurró acariciándose la nuca.

La hermana del Kazekage pudo observar de reojo como la sonrisa del Nara se borraba, remplazándola por un semblante muy serio en el momento en el que Kiba la besó de nuevo.

 _Las mentiras sabían mejor, sabían mejor, sabían mejor, sabían mejor..._

 _Gimió al sentir como él la tocaba allí donde ambos lo deseaban. Las caricias sobre el miembro de él cesaron, obligándose a pensar solo en el placer provocado por los dedos de aquel chico. Tiró de su cabello de nuevo hacia su boca, besándolo sin contenerse y deseándolo dentro de ella. Shikamaru la correspondió, deshaciéndose de la ropa interior de ambos y tomando de su mesilla un preservativo que no tardó en ponerse mientras no se dejaban de besar._

 _Ella acabó encima de él, mirándole con una sonrisa mientras se dejaba caer sobre el miembro hinchado de él. Ambos gimieron, notando como el sentirse de nuevo "uno" era aun mejor de lo que esperaban. Temari se movía con rapidez, con destreza, dejándose caer y acompasándose a los movimientos de cadera del Nara. Éste la adoraba con sus manos, recorría sus piernas y acariciaba sus senos. Apretaba uno de ellos mientras posaba la otra mano en la cintura de ella, aumentando la fricción, sintiendo como el ritmo crecía._

— _Deberías… ir con otra mujer menos… problemática —gemía con mas fuerza notando como él apretaba uno de sus pezones con su mano, para después apretar con deseo el seno al completo._

 _Shikamaru gruñó ante sus palabras, sin intención de moverse pero llevando su mano al cabello de ella, acariciándolo por unos segundos para después posar ambas manos en el trasero de ella, acariciándolo y apretándolo con deseo._

— _Mujer… tú deberías estar con alguien menos vago… y yo no te digo nada… Temari…_

 _Nos faltó razón nos sobró la ropa_

 _Nos venció el alcohol todo se incendió_

 _Bajo aquella luz de una noche loca,_

 _Las mentiras sabían mejor, sabían mejor_

 _Shikamaru gimió y se alzó lo suficiente como para besarla, mientras la propinaba una embestida que obligó a parar a ambos. Sus labios se quedaron a milímetros de volver a besarse; rozándose mientras sentían la liberación de sus cuerpos. Sus frentes se apoyaron en la del otro y se miraron a los ojos, aun con la respiración acelerada. Volvieron a besarse sin poder evitarlo, solo que esta vez lo hicieron con lentitud._

 _Muchos dirían que con amor._

—¿Temari? Hey, ¿te pasa algo? Llevo intentando hablarte un rato.

Ella observó a Kiba y negó con la cabeza. Le tomó de la mano —sintiendo la mirada seria de Shikamaru sobre ella— y comenzó a andar con él hacia un lugar mas apartado.

—Ven conmigo, tenemos que hablar.

El Nara les vio pasar y frunció el ceño, aunque sabía que Temari haría lo correcto, él también debía hacer su parte. Se dio la vuelta y fue a buscar a Chouji, quizás él sabría un buen sitio donde a las mujeres les gustaría cenar. La rubia de Suna sabía que la mirada de Shikamaru estaba sobre ambos y al pasar al lado de él —tirando de Kiba—, pudo verlo en su mirada.

 _Él también odiaba ser un mentiroso._

.

.

* * *

 **S** _&_ **T**

* * *

.

.

 _ **fje2i9eifujh3i293ifjri30, ¿y que tal? Ok, quizás da penita Kiba, pero son dos idiotas orgullosos que se amaban y que se dieron cuenta tan tarde que no pudieron frenarse a tiempo. Espero que os haya gustado fijeiorjeionrofkmk:3 Espero que entendáis todo y que fue una locura de fic, sorry-not-sorry porque lo amé dueh9fiejieodifjxD**_

 _ **¡Amoadoro a Malú!**_

 _ ***Sosería:**_ _alguien "soso", para los españoles, es alguien que no —a ver como lo explico— tiene un afán por presentar algo alegre, bonito, divertido… Por ejemplo, a ver si con esto lo entendéis: Temari dice que es soso porque no tiene decorado nada, pero si tuviera mas adornos diría que tiene un buen gusto o que es… yo que se, mas alegre. No sé si me expliqué bien._

 _ **Se despide Temarickerman06.**_


End file.
